


Us

by violetends



Series: Us [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Kaneki comes back home after a long day of fulfilling his King duties after a mission and Touka finds herself really needing him in more ways than one. And then just as things are back to being great, Touka finds out about something that will end up breaking her heart.





	1. Us (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months later after the attack on Goat (they won) with everyone still trying to piece their lives back together because there’s still a lot to be done. Part one is about Touka and Ayato’s relationship. I meant to have a short convo between them, but it just ended up becoming a lot more than I expected, so that’s why I’m splitting this fic in three parts. I really wanted some brother and sister bonding time since they had been through so much. Part two and three is all focused on Kaneki and Touka and their relationship that is soon tested by Kaneki's secret.

For most of the day Touka had spent it rearranging things in the new home that now belonged to her and Kaneki and very soon their child. She had just reached five months and still barely showed, but she was very much feeling all the effects of the pregnancy. From mood swings, some obvious physical changes, and massive cravings. The last few months her appetite hadn’t changed much, she was eating what she needed to keep herself in good health and eating what was necessary for the baby.

  
Even though human food still made her feel ill and weakened her from time to time, the baby enjoyed it and that’s all that mattered. In way, the baby had been changing her senses, but only briefly. Human food was still disgusting, but there were  moments, during her out-of-nowhere cravings, that food was actually bearable. It kind of made Touka feel normal and almost human. She liked that feeling.

  
The cravings had been getting out of control lately. Touka had craved everything from cake to rice mixed with brown sugar to pickle juice. Kaneki had said he would be in charge of getting everything she wanted and that’s exactly what she was waiting on tonight, hoping that he wouldn’t forget what she had requested.  _God help him if he forgets_.

  
Touka was resting on the new couch, laying in quite an awkward angle with her legs up and over the headrest and her head hanging off the edge where everything appeared upside down to her, but it was actually really soothing for her back. Kaneki had warned her to take it easy, but Touka didn’t know how to take it easy, that’s just something she could never do. In fact she wanted to show him that she was only pregnant and not some fragile porcelain doll, as sometimes she felt she was treated as. 

    
Things were finally coming together for everyone ever since they had won the battle and now had the freedom they all deserved, but there was still a lot of work to be done and of course Kaneki was at the center of it. Touka understood the demands of being the One Eyed King didn’t end with their win for ghouls and that his role in the ghoul and human world was still relevant. He was still putting things together, dealing with some “loose ends” and trying to mend others wounds by helping them rebuild their lives because it was the least he could do. 

    
On top of all that Kaneki was also working on putting together the new coffee shop and paying very close attention to the books the shop would carry. It had amused Touka that his love for books was a huge priority, it was endearing. Honestly, Touka couldn’t wait for the shop to open again. Saku Hana. That was the name Kaneki and Touka decided on for the shop. It seemed fitting considering she did have a blooming flower of her own growing inside her, but it was also a way to signify their new lives. With some hope. 

  
Touka would never forget the day Kaneki surprised her with the shop  _and_  their new home, which were right next to each other. She had been so overwhelmed by it that she cried for what seemed like hours, trying hard to not do it in front of anyone but Kaneki. But in her defense she did have raging hormones. The last thing she had expected was a new place to call home. Kaneki had literally swept her off her feet when he introduced her to their new home, making her fall in love with him even more and she didn’t think that was possible.  _We are disgusting_ , she smiled to herself, thinking about at how much Kaneki was affecting her life in the best way possible. 

  
**KNOCK~ KNOCK~**

**  
**“It’s open!” Touka shouted, expecting it to be Kaneki since he had said he would be home soon. “I hope you brought what I asked for if you want to keep your life.” She added, speaking as if it was him.

  
“Shit, no wonder he’s afraid of you.” Ayato’s voice immediately caused Touka to stumble off the couch, but she crawled back on it and peered over the headrest, wincing at him. Ayato walked in with a couple of bags and set them on the kitchen counter. “But don’t worry, he told me what you wanted and I’ve got it right here. No need to kill him, although that would be fun to watch.” He said reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a small container of chocolate ice cream. 

    
Touka held out her hands to Ayato, making it known she wanted it. Now. Ayato rolled his eyes and searched for a spoon and once he did he walked over to his sister and gave her the ice cream. She immediately started digging into it and he couldn’t help the look of disgust on his face. 

  
“That is so gross, Touka.” He said, heading back to the kitchen to put away things. 

  
“Shut up.” Touka shot him a glare with the spoon in her mouth. “It’s actually not that bad.” She admitted, already feeling the baby approve of the snack. 

  
“Whatever, I get it.” Ayato understood why she was forcing herself to eat human food, even if it was “junk" food, which is why Kaneki made sure he knew to get some of it for her and that’s what one bag contained. The other bag was another necessity for her…the meat cubes. “Don’t forget about these, you need them too.” Ayato showed Touka the container. She could smell what it was and only nodded to acknowledge it. 

  
“I take it the  _King_  is busy.” Touka immediately caught herself. She didn’t mean for it come out that way. “There was some kind of issue with some former investigator he knew. Of course he had to step in.” Ayato shrugged. 

  
“Of course.” Touka sighed, still digging into the ice cream. She wasn’t upset or anything like that. She knew that Kaneki had a lot of people he cared for and was looking out for. So of course if there was a problem, he’d do what he could to help. 

    
“Did anyone else stop by?” Ayato asked as he walked around the couch and sat down. It was kind of a random question, but Touka knew what he really meant. 

  
“You mean, did Hinami stop by?” She grinned at her brother and he looked at her not amused at all. “Stop acting like that. She was here earlier and she was helping me with some stuff around here. She also mentioned to me about how you’ve been ignoring her?” 

  
Ayato rolled his eyes. “I’m not,” He sighed. “I’m not ignoring her. I’ve been busy too.” 

    
“I should kick you in the balls for lying to me  _and_  for treating Hinami that way.” Touka warned sternly. Ayato ran his hands over his face, already exasperated from a conversation that had barely started. 

  
“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately.” He rested his elbows on his knees and took a deep breath. “I’m not exactly used to change.”   
“This  _kind_  of change.” Touka was talking about the positive changes happening lately. She gets it though, she understood why Ayato wasn’t accepting their current situation. Both of them had lived rough lives and they almost died for a cause they never thought was possible to achieve, but now they really had a good thing going for them. It seemed too good to be true so of course it was scary. Touka also knew that Ayato was struggling with his own feelings for Hinami. It was so obvious to her that her brother was trying to ignore them because he kept wanting to put up that wall he was so used to having and she also knew he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he was going to be uncle soon. It was too much. 

  
“You know, I was really good at it. At fighting. That’s all I’ve ever known,” Ayato turned to his sister, who watched him intently. “And now, I don’t know what I’m good at anymore. I feel like I’m just going to fuck everything up and I hate that feeling. I feel…useless.” 

  
Touka set down her empty container of ice cream on the coffee table and scooted over closer to Ayato, grabbing one of his hand and squeezing it. “I get it, Ayato. Everything that’s going on now…it is fucking terrifying.” She said getting him to look at her. “I’m scared. I’m scared shitless of what the future holds, but I’m in for the ride and so are you, but the best thing about it is that we have each other for it. We’ve always had each other. You’re only going to mess things up if you allow it, just like you’re allowing yourself to distance yourself from Hinami. She needs you just as much as you need her.” 

  
“Touka…” Ayato was beginning to whine. This wasn’t exactly the most comfortable conversation to have with anyone, especially his sister. 

  
“Listen to me, I’m not telling you to what to do, but I know you have feelings for her beyond that of just your partner in crime. So, you should do something about it and stop pushing her away.” Touka explained. “Also, you’re going to help me run the shop. I know you’re a hard worker at heart, so I know you’re going to help make that place be the best it can be. And you know what else I know you’re going to be good at?” She elbowed him, knowing that everything she was telling him was sinking in. 

  
“What?” Ayato’s lips twitched. 

  
“You’re going to be a great uncle.” A huge smile beamed off her face. Ayato couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face, not after seeing how happy his sister was. If this was the life she wanted, if this was what was making her happy, then he was going to help her keep it. 

  
“When did you get so…” 

  
“Motherly?” Touka finished his question, sounding incredulous. Motherly. Was that the right word to describe how she had been acting lately? Besides the obvious changes happening around her the changes happening within her were really coming out as well. She didn’t know how to explain it. “I guess I’m caring a lot more.” 

  
“You’ve always been caring, Touka. I hate that I ever thought that made you weak because you are so far from weak.” Ayato was being sincere. “It’s weird, but it’s kind of nice that you’re being more open about it.” 

  
“Yeah, I think I’m seeing things a bit differently lately.” She smiled to herself, placing a hand over her stomach. “ _He’s_  making me see things differently.”   
“You’re seem so sure it’s going to be a boy.” 

    
“It’s a hunch. Kaneki thinks it’s going to be a girl though, but if it is then he’s…” 

  
“Doomed. So fucking doomed.” Ayato finished her sentence and Touka looked at him insulted and she punched his arm, but then they both started laughing. She had to completely agreed with him though. Another girl in the family would make Kaneki into putty. Even though she thought the baby was going to be a boy and Kaneki thought a girl, it really didn’t matter to her as long as the baby was healthy. 

    
Ayato stayed a bit longer with Touka, talking a bit more while also discussing what he should do about Hinami and he even got dinner ready for them. They both seemed to take advantage of their time together, thankful for reconnecting after all they had endured. It helped make things a little more complete. 

  
After a couple of hours and after Ayato had left, Touka headed back to her previous position on the couch and had her shirt pushed up her stomach. Her hands rested over her small belly bump, caressing it as she hummed some lullaby she had looked up the other day. She felt a little kick beneath her hands and smiled. 

  
“Yeah, you like that, huh?” She asked her bump and felt another tiny kick, continuing to hum until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. 

————— 


	2. Us (Part Two)

Touka woke up feeling so groggy, almost like she had been drugged, but lately that’s how she felt every time she took a nap. She gave herself a moment before she stretched out and immediately felt something different. She found herself no longer on the couch, but on the…bed?  _What the hell?_  She sat up, holding herself up by her elbows and looked around. The room was dark and empty. Had she woken up at some point, moved herself into the bedroom and just couldn’t remember?

    
Touka sat up completely, reaching over her nightstand to turn on the lamp and that’s when she saw Kaneki walk into the room, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands working a towel over his wet hair. She stared at him silently until his eyes finally caught hers. 

“Hey.” He greeted her with a smile, walking over to turn on the lamp on his side of the bed. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he asked patting the towel in his hands over his chest, drying himself. 

  
“When did you get here?” Touka asked still keeping her eyes on him.

    
“About an hour ago.” He answered with a shrug. “I found you on the couch sleeping…in a very weird position, so I brought you over here.” He laughed, scratching the back of his head. He hung the towel he had been drying himself with around his neck. “Which, by the way, you probably shouldn’t be laying down like that. I read it wasn’t healthy and —” He was talking and had started to head over to the dresser for some clothes, but Touka grabbed his wrist, stopping him and catching him off guard. 

  
“Wait.” Touka let out, on her knees and almost on the edge of the bed. Kaneki took a couple steps back and stood in front of her. She pushed the towel over his neck off his shoulders until it fell to the floor behind him and she moved up, getting real close to him until Kaneki could feel her breath against his chest. He watched her intently as her hands smoothed over his skin and she began placing small kisses along his throat and slowly made her way down. He shut his eyes and shivered. 

    
“I.” Kiss. “Missed.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. Touka was kissing practically every inch of his bare chest, making his heart race. 

  
“I…I missed you more.” Kaneki choked out, feeling her hands trace over the curvatures of his abdominal muscles. She really did get a kick out doing that and he loved it. It really didn’t take much for Kaneki to get worked up, Touka just had that effect on him and sometimes he believed he had an effect on her. 

  
“I kind of hate this.” Touka said, pulling away suddenly.

    
“Hate what?” He looked at her, worried he had done something wrong. 

  
Touka wrapped her arms around his neck and locked eyes with him. The past couple of months had been rough for her because of her growing need to be with Kaneki. She wanted to blame the hormones, but it was beyond that. Some switch inside her had flipped on and she wanted to be with him a lot more. _Needed_  to be with him. She hated the feeling because she had never needed anyone before, or at least that’s what she tried to tell herself. 

  
It had been a few days since they had even touched each other and at least three weeks since they had “made love". Even before that it was difficult to get any time together and they were reduced to either lazy quickies, rushed morning sex, or oral fixations that always made them want more, but time seemed against them. It just wasn’t enough. Touka needed more and she wanted to be a little selfish for once with Kaneki. She wanted her  _husband_. Did he want his  _wife_? This would be a test… 

  
“You’re gone most of the day and it drives me crazy. It can’t be healthy that I miss you like you’ve been gone for days or weeks when you haven’t.” She admitted. Kaneki sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

    
“It’s been a crazy few months. I know it’s driving us both insane.” He knew exactly how she was feeling. Kaneki thought he’d finally spend more time with Touka, but there was just so much left to be done that it was still taking up his time. That didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about her. She was constantly on his mind and so was the baby. 

    
Being the King was weighing heavily on him, but he was doing his best to not show it to anyone, especially Touka. Before she would call him out on his “glum” face and he’d immediately try to divert attention away from himself. Touka still didn’t know about how quickly Kaneki’s health had been deteriorating, especially after the attack. He was trying to be careful, trying to find a cure, and that’s mainly why he was away so much. He had to face the facts though, how much longer could he go on lying to Touka? 

  
 _Make it count_. 

  
Touka looked at the small chain necklace that held the ring she had given him, the necklace he never took off for anything. One of her hands reached up to it and she let her fingers traced over the ring. It had become a part of him, something to not only remind him of her, but it was a symbol of their happiness.

    
She looked up at Kaneki through hooded eyes as her other worked to undo the towel that was around his waist and once it had pooled on the floor she brushed the palm of her hand over his hardening length. His breath hitched at her touch and his body stiffened as she wrapped her hand around him. Kaneki’s head fell forward, resting on Touka’s forehead and shutting his eyes. 

  
“Do you miss this?” She asked huskily, pumping him slowly but tightly. Kaneki’s jaw went slack and he moaned, nodding his head against her. His hands fell down to Touka’s hips to help steady himself. 

  
“Y—yes.” He managed to answer. Touka took a moment to look down to watch herself pump him, seeing how it didn’t take long to get him fully hard. She couldn’t help but smile about it. 

    
“Just this? Just my hand?” Now she was just toying with him and Kaneki opened his eyes and gave her ‘I can’t believe you just asked me that’ look but with a grin. 

    
“You’re not…being fair.” He said, breathing heavily already. 

  
“I never play fair.” Touka retorted and that was definitely something he agreed on. Kaneki pulled away from her completely, stepping a few steps back so she couldn’t get her hands on him. She looked at him disappointed from the loss of contact, but not as disappointed as his cock. 

  
“I’ll show you what I miss, but…I can’t if you’re going to stay like that.” Kaneki was talking about Touka being fully clothed and she immediately started to reach for her clothes, already impatient. She shimmied out of her shorts, slid off her cardigan, and pulled her top off with ease. She was left in just her bra, semi-soaked underwear, and an exposed small protruding belly, but that didn’t seem to get in the way of anything. Touka reached the front of her bra to undo the clasp, but Kaneki’s hands slid over hers to stop her. 

  
There were no words exchanged as their eyes spoke for them. Touka dropped her hands and bit her lower lip watching as Kaneki undid her bra effortlessly and freed her plump breasts. He helped throw the bra off somewhere in the room and just when she thought he’d go straight for her boobs, like he normally did because she knew him so well already, he surprised her by crawling up on the bed and disappeared from her line of sight. 

  
Kaneki slipped up behind her, close enough for his cock to rub against her backside and sent shivers up her spine. She had no idea what he was planning until she felt his hands over her shoulders and felt his lips graze the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access, but he was only teasing her with just brushes against her skin. 

    
Touka felt a lingering kiss over the scar of her bite mark and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the feeling. The mark that forever linked them together, the reminder that she was his and he was hers.  _Mine_. She reached up with one hand to run her fingers through his messy, damp hair and massaged the back of his head as he continued to kiss her shoulder and neck. 

  
Then Kaneki’s hands fell down the sides of her body until they moved up and pushed her breasts together, fondling them and making her moan. Touka’s hips reacted, pressing her backside against Kaneki’s cock and he groaned at the rough contact. Both of them turned their heads to look at each other and Kaneki quickly captured her lips with his. His hands squeezed a bit more harder, making her moan loudly into his mouth. When he started to roll her nipples between his fingers, she gasped and fisted some of his hair in her hand. 

    
One of Kaneki’s hands fell down, slipping through the front side of Touka’s underwear and his fingers found a new home when they found her dripping wet slit. He grunted at feeling how she was reacting to him. “Touka…you’re so wet.” He murmured. 

    
“Of course I am. I have been ever since you walked into the room with just a towel on.” Touka smirked at him, flicking the tip of her tongue against his parted lips. She was driving him wild. 

  
“Fuck.” He moaned, squeezing her breast even more as his fingers moved along her opening and then began working her clit. 

    
“Mmm…” Touka threw her head back against Kaneki’s shoulder, shutting her eyes and moaning with each of Kaneki’s movements with his fingers. He had been getting so good at fingering her that it usually brought her to the edge within minutes. Her backside began working against his hardness, trying to get a reaction out of him. He gave a thrust.  _There we go_. 

    
It wasn’t long until Kaneki’s working fingers found the right spot and she came so easily. It even took her by surprise, making it clear that she was clearly very aroused. She felt Kaneki smile against her neck before pulling his hand away, leaving her kneeling and on her high. She watched as Kaneki grabbed the pillows and started to pile them up into a small mound in the middle of the bed and against the headboard. 

  
He turned to her, still smiling and said, “Lay down.” Touka arched a brow at him, but obeyed as she crawled over and got herself situated. Once she was comfortable he helped slip off her underwear and hovered over her to kiss her. She wrapped her legs behind him, urging him on to get things started, but Kaneki pulled back a little and shook his head at her as he started kissing down her body. 

  
“You’re impatient.” He chuckled slightly as he kissed between her breasts and inched his way lower. 

  
“Well, you’re taking your sweet time, Kaneki.” She pouted, watching him kiss her belly. 

  
“Are you complaining?” Kaneki asked as he fitted his head between her legs and started to kiss one of her inner thighs. 

  
“Yes, because…ahh…” Touka she was interrupted by Kaneki’s mouth at her entrance, his tongue moving up and down her slit. 

    
“So, should I stop?” He pulled away for a second before going back to suck on her clit and did a circular motion against it that was too much to bear. 

  
“Yes!” Touka practically screamed. Kaneki’s head shot up, looking at her like he had made a mistake. “No, I mean no, don’t stop.” She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at what had just happened. Kaneki grinned and went back to what he was doing. She was already sensitive and swollen from the first time she came, at this rate she’d lose it really soon, but Kaneki was well aware and went painfully slow, trying his best to make her last as long as she could. Touka’s began to buck up for more friction, but he was quick to hold down her hips. She moaned with every lick and every suckle Kaneki gave her and the pleasure of it all intensified with his own groans against her. 

    
Touka writhed around, breathless, and the pressure growing deep inside her walls was maddening. She hated to beg, but she knew that’s what Kaneki was aiming for and always knew she’d eventually cave in. It was just a matter of how much she could tolerate.

    
“Kaneki…please… _please_!” She looked down at him and he watched her, still sucking on her as he slid in one finger and then another hooking them at a special spot that made her see stars. She came with a shudder and a breathless moan while Kaneki lapped up all he could from her. Loving the way she tasted, it was something he remembered being ashamed of at first, but it was Touka who had let him know there was nothing to be ashamed between them. 

  
Kaneki sat up and kneeled wide legged, helping prop up Touka a bit more up against the pillows to have her at a slight angle and he fitted himself between her legs. It was reminiscent to how they were their first time, but Touka had no complaints because at the angle she was at she had the perfect view of them and she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come. 

    
Kaneki stroked Touka’s thighs as they rested on his and just sat back to drink in the sight of her in front of him. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that this was his reality, that this wasn’t a dream at all and Touka was really here. With  _him_. Married to  _him_. Carrying  _his_  child. He never wanted to let this life go. 

    
Touka could see the raw emotion filling Kaneki’s eyes and they spoke volumes to her. Words were sometimes unnecessary between them. A simple look said it all. She sat up to meet him for a moment to cup his face in her hands. 

  
“I love you.” Touka whispered, feeling like she needed to say that more often since it was usually Kaneki who would freely say those words and tell her everyday, even when he thought she couldn’t hear him because he thought she was ’sleeping’. She saw tears well up in his eyes and she smiled at him. He was so full of heart. 

  
 _So full of love_. 

  
“I love you more.” He kissed her deeply. They remained there, kissing until they had to pull away to catch their breaths. Touka laid back down and widened her legs a bit more for Kaneki. “Now, make love to me.” She said a bit demanding and looking at him wantonly, making it clear she was yearning for him. 

    
Kaneki wasted no time in reaching down between them and guiding the head of his cock at her swollen entrance. Just even trying to get the tip inside her proved to be a bit of an obstacle because she was so swollen and so tight, she was squeezing him without even trying. Touka’s hands fisted the sheets and she bit her lip as she held her breath, biting back whimpers as he slowly eased himself inside her. Then in one quick thrust he was all the way in, both of them letting out gasps at the overwhelming feeling. 

  
Kaneki kept still to let Touka get used to him and he leaned forward slightly, holding himself up so he wouldn’t put too much weight on her. He locked eyes with her and slowly eased himself out of her and then back in, causing her to gasp again. He kept his upper body immobile as his hips began to find an unhurried pace. He then looked down between them, picking up his speed and force, watching as he glided in and out of her. 

    
A mix of moans and groans escaped them with each thrust that became faster and harder. Touka could feel her body and the bed move with Kaneki’s movements, his chain with the ring swaying back and forth almost hypnotizing her. She made futile attempts to match her hips with his and instead pressed her calves against his backside, urging him on. 

    
Kaneki had to see Touka’s face, it was just one of those things that he enjoyed and vice versa. They loved watching each other and having that connection that made everything even more intense because they were reading each other. Kaneki reach to cup Touka’s cheek, stroking her parted lips with his thumb. Touka kissed the pad of his thumb and mewled out his name. 

    
Touka moved her hands behind her head, grabbing at the pillows tightly. She peered down to watch Kaneki thrust into her with such slow and deep rhythm, seeing him go in and out of her. It was such an erotic scene to her, it made her walls quake and squeeze around him. Kaneki grunted at the tightness and changed the angle of his thrust a little bit to get in deeper. He could feel the tightening in his balls and knew he was seconds from coming undone. 

  
“I’m coming…” He let out hoarsely. 

  
“Do it.” She nodded at him, she was ready to come with him. Kaneki thrust into her a couple more times before shuttering above her, moaning out her name. Touka could feel him throbbing, spilling deep into her and she came hard with him within moments. She let out a choked whimper as her walls clenched over and over and over around him, milking him for everything he could give her. 

  
Kaneki’s head swirled from his orgasm and he felt his arms shake from the slight weakness that hit him, but he continued to hold himself up and tried to get his breathing under control. He kept himself buried inside her; she was so warm he didn’t want to leave. Touka felt her toes curl as small aftershocks reverberated within her. Her whole body felt like jelly, but it was the best feeling.

    
When Kaneki did eventually pull out things got a bit messier, but Touka didn’t care, she’d change the sheets later. Her main focus was relishing in her afterglow and his. Kaneki collapsed on the bed next to her and she was quick to hitch a leg over his hip and he cuddled up close to her. They faced each other, still basking in their highs, but when Touka started rubbing her stomach it caught Kaneki’s attention. 

  
“Are you…is she…was I too…?” He seemed so concerned that he had gone to far. 

  
“We’re fine.” Touka smiled. “He’s just wide awake.” She grabbed Kaneki’s hand and placed it over her belly, letting him feel the movements. She had been really feeling the baby the last couple of weeks, mostly when she got worked up or excited. It was a good sign. 

  
“She’s already strong.” He beamed, looking so happy in this moment. 

  
“Yes, he is.” They were both on different pages when it came to the sex of the baby, but they were playful about it. Kaneki shut his eyes as kept his hand on Touka’s belly and stroked it with his thumb. But Touka couldn’t rest. She kept thinking about Ayato’s words just before he left.  _“Talk to him or I will.”_  Ayato only threatened her because he knew Touka could be so stubborn about how she was feeling, but she had to be more vocal about it or else it would fester and get worse. Much worse. 

  
“Kaneki.” She sighed. 

  
“Hmm?” He opened his eyes to look at her. 

  
“Can you stay?” She asked with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Kaneki looked at her worryingly, not sure what she meant. “I don’t feel like anything’s really changed since we’ve moved up here. You’re going off somewhere, and I know it’s because you have things to do, but…” She looked away from him. Now she was doubting how she was handling this because she didn’t want Kaneki to have to choose between his duties, but some things had more priority. He had to know that he wasn’t in this alone, there were others willing to step in to help him. If he only didn’t think it was left to him. 

  
Touka was taken by surprise when Kaneki suddenly left the bed and walked out of the room. She cursed under her breath wondering if it was because of what she said and started to feel ill. It needed to be said. But just a minute later Kaneki walked back into the room with a small black box in his hand and kneeled next to the bed. Touka sat up, watching Kaneki fidgeted with the box in his hands nervously. 

    
“I’m sorry.” He kept his eyes on the box. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting my responsibilities here…” 

  
“That’s not what I meant…” She tried to explain, but he stopped her. 

  
“No, I was beginning to lose sight of what is really important. Us. My role as a husband, as a father…that should be first and that’s what I will focus on from here on out. I promise.” Kaneki looked up at Touka as he opened the box and held it out to her. Touka covered her mouth as she saw two silver band rings in front of her. “I hope you’ll forgive me?” he added. 

    
Touka reached for the bigger band and pulled it out. She could immediately see the engravings on the inside of the ring.  _Ken + Touka_  were etched on one side and on the other side was  _Kaneki_. She felt her whole face go hot as tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Kaneki who was already in tears himself. 

  
“You idiot.” Touka she started to laugh and cry at the same time. Kaneki smiled back as he took the smaller ring and took her hand, slipping it on her ring finger and she did the same on him. The rings fit them perfectly. Both of them slipped back into bed, returning to their positions and kissed each other longingly. They held each other close and enjoyed each other’s warmth. 

  
“You are everything to me, Touka. I hope you know that.” Kaneki said softly.

 Touka smiled and kissed his forehead as he snuggled up to her. She stroked his back as she started to hum another song that was meant for the baby, but it also seemed to have the same effect on Kaneki as it put them both to sleep. 

    
——————— 

  
The next morning Touka awoke to a chill against her back. Normally it was Kaneki that kept her warm, but he was no where in sight. She sat up and called out for him, but got no answer. She then got up, grabbed one of Kaneki’s shirts that was folded on top of the dresser and slipped it on. 

  
Touka paused for a moment as she felt a little discomfort in her chest, like something inside her was telling her something was wrong. When she looked down at the floor of the hallway she saw black droplets leading a path to the bathroom. She reached down to see what it was, thinking maybe it was blood, but no the liquid was black. What the hell… 

  
She followed the trail and walked into the bathroom only to find the trail leading to Kaneki, who was sitting on the floor and against the wall. He was hunched over and crying. There was a small pool of the black liquid under him. 

    
“Kaneki?” Touka kneeled down next to him. Kaneki turned to her and her eyes widened in shock. Black tears were seeping out of his right eye. 

    
“I’m—I’m sorry, Touka…” He let out. 

  
———————   

 


	3. Us (Part Three)

Kaneki stared down at his trembling hands that were covered in black tears, surprising himself to see just how much of the black tears had come out of him and hated how he could no longer keep this from Touka. This was the last thing he wanted her to see…to know about. But that was really stupid on his part.

Touka quickly grabbed a nearby towel to help wipe his face, spreading the black tears all over him.

She took the towel away from his face and looked down at the towel blankly, letting her thumbs run over the black wetness, but didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Kaneki…what…is this?” Touka’s voice was shaky. He glanced up at her, seeing her bright eyes wide with dread, knowing that this wasn’t good.

“I’m…sick.” It was the best way to put it. He couldn’t tell her he was dying. Not now.

“What do you mean sick?” It didn’t make sense.

Kaneki couldn’t look at Touka as he did his best to explain what was happening to him without making it sound like a death sentence, but he was failing miserably at it. And once he was done talking he saw her tighten her fingers into the towel she was holding and staring blankly at nothing in front of her. She was trying to process everything, but at the same time it was like her mind fought against trying to understand.

Because it couldn’t be happening. This was not happening to her. Not to her family. No.

Touka said nothing and didn’t even look at Kaneki as she pushed herself off the floor and tried to stand up, but she felt weak and stumbled.

“Touka!” Ken tried to reach out for her, but he got hit by a wave of lightheadedness, preventing him from trying to help his wife. He covered his face, cursing at his own body for betraying him.

Touka had managed to walk back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking the door. She wasn’t thinking, but she didn’t want Kaneki with her. She had tried to walk over to the bed, but after a few steps her legs simply gave out from under her and she dropped to the floor on her knees. She sat in the middle of the room, staring at the floor as she hugged her stomach.

The baby, her son, was suddenly so still in her.

…So quiet…

She felt alone.

“Touka,” She could hear Kaneki call out to her through the door. She could hear the sadness laced in his voice. “Touka, please…please open the door.” Touka shut her eyes and started to cry. She cried until she couldn’t cry anymore.

-

“Are you happy?” Touka heard Kaneki ask. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her with a glint of sadness in his.

“Of course.” She answered honestly, but she felt like something was wrong, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. “Are you happy?” She asked him the same question and that sadness she saw in his eyes disappeared in an instant.

“Very.” He said with a smile. His eyes diverted down to her barely there baby bump and he reached out with a hand to pull up her shirt to reveal her belly. Once he was satisfied with exposing it he moved down to it to place a long and gentle kiss on her skin. Even the smallest affection gesture towards their unborn child was enough to fill Touka’s heart with even more love for Kaneki, something she didn’t think was possible.

“I wish she was here already.” Kaneki let out as he pressed his ear to her belly, thankful for his ghoul enhanced senses that allowed him to hear the movement inside her and the rapid, strong heartbeat of their child. Touka smiled, running her fingers gently through his snowy hair.

“We still have five months before we meet our son, but time is flying by.” She giggled.

“Yeah, time really is flying by.” Kaneki could feel tears building up in his eyes and he was thankful Touka couldn’t see him at the moment. He fought the tears and then looked up at her. He needed to distract himself. He didn’t want to think.

Tonight he wanted to be hers. Completely.

“It’s our first night in our new home.” He beamed.

She started to giggle. “I was waiting for you to say something.”

“Did you want to…” He purposefully trailed off, waiting for Touka to finish the sentence for him.

“Do it?” Now she was laughing. “Why am I always the one to say that? Or fuck? I know you can say that word, Kaneki.” She sounded exasperated, but in a teasing way.

“Make love?” Kaneki moved to hover over her, letting his hand linger over her stomach before letting it travel up under her shirt and cupping one of her overly plump breast in his hand. He was thankful she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Do you want to make love?” He asked her, grinning and running the pad of his thumb over her sensitive peak.

She hissed at the feeling. Her breasts had become so tender, sometimes it drove her wild. “Yes, I want to make love, silly.”

Kaneki broke away from her for a moment to take off his clothes as Touka worked to do the same with her pajamas. And once they were free of their clothes, Touka laid back in bed, opening her arms and legs to welcome Kaneki in them. He gently moved himself over her, molding himself to her and fitting between her legs.

They both entwined their bodies, skin against skin, feeling every curve and tasting each other. Kaneki had then taken the time to focus on giving Touka’s tender breasts his attention. He was carefully kneading them, sucking on them, and biting on them, all of which made her moan and whimper. She was too sensitive.

“You’re enjoying them too much.” She commented, watching Kaneki suckle on her beauty mark.

Kaneki grinned up at her. “I’m taking advantage of how big they’re becoming.” He went back to kissing her breasts.

“Obviously.” Touka giggled, arching her back into him. “But I’m wet and aching, I need you. Now.” She bit down on her lower lip. Kaneki let a hand reach down between her legs, his fingers finding her folds and feeling how wet she was.

“You’re right, you are wet.” He let out between her breasts.

Kaneki then flipped over onto his side, getting Touka to do the same. They lay there, side by side, face to face as he reached over to hitch her leg over his hip. He placed a leg of his over her grounded one, scissoring her, and he was about to guide his cock to her entrance, until she stopped him.

Touka reached down, wanting to be the one to guide him into her. With their eyes locked, she positioned the head of his throbbing cock right between her folds and let her hips move to take him in. They both gasped as she slowly took him in inch by inch, her body quickly acclimating to his size, but god she was so tight.

Her hips began to move in circular motions and he reacted by giving her soft thrusts. It was slow, gentle even, but they were in no rush. They both wanted this moment, their first moment of peace, to be lasting. They held each other tightly, letting their bodies move to a soft rhythm with their gasps turning into moans. All the while their eyes still connected, connected as one.

The knots in their bellies intensifying with each passing second. Touka could barely keep her eyes open as they were slipping into a haze, but she fought to keep them open, wanting to watch Kaneki when he came.

Kaneki could feel himself getting closer to his release, but as he stared at Touka, his wife, he dreaded the moment they would have to disconnect. He desperately wanted this moment to last. He wanted time itself to pause just for them. He didn’t want to die…

“Kaneki…” Touka moaned, digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down his back, breaking skin. He groaned, his body unable to hold back as he quickened his thrusts and her hips continued their circular motions that were causing the friction she needed to come.

Her eyes fluttered and she whimpered out his name over and over. The burst within her core reverberating deep inside her walls, contracting over him and coursing through her veins, causing her to tremble from the high hitting her. She felt his hand caress her flushed cheek.

She’s so beautiful, he thought, capturing her face of pure bliss deep in his mind.

The feeling of her sweet walls pulsating around him was all he need for his own release to happen. His thrusts stilled with one last forceful push, his face contorting and letting out a loud choked out groan as he came with hot bursts of semen filling her core. She smiled as she felt his warmth fill her.

But then Touka noticed tears falling from Kaneki’s eyes. She immediate reached up to brush his tears away with her thumb. He hadn’t notice he was crying until she touched him…

This moment…with her…it had gotten to him.

Touka didn’t even need to ask why he was crying, somehow she knew and she had felt the same way. She leaned in to kiss him, tasting his salty tears that had dripped over his lips. She felt him pull her into a warm embrace, still buried deep inside her, refusing to break away.

But after some time they parted, briefly, as Touka rested her head over Kaneki’s chest and draped her leg over him. There was a silence between them, but a silence that carried static and she could feel it.

“Kaneki, you worry me sometimes.” She spoke softly.

He heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“Sometimes you’re so quiet…too quiet.” She let out as she drew a random pattern against his ribcage.

Kaneki held her tighter. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I get lost in thought.” He admitted.

Touka lifted her head to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest. “Are you okay?” She asked him.

He nodded at her, but he was lying. “My duties as King have been weighing on me and sometimes, all I want to do is stay here. With you. With her.”

Touka gave him a warm smile, lifting herself up slightly so she could face him. “We’re always with you, Kaneki.” She said as her hand touched the chain with the ring over his chest. “We’re not going anywhere and neither are you.”

Her last words stung him.

If she only knew…

-

It had become morning and Touka woke up, finding herself curled up on the floor of the bedroom. Was it a dream? She let a hand feel over her belly and immediately felt a little bit of movement.

“There you are.” She gave a weak smile and continued to rub her belly, acknowledging her son.

She sat up and felt a shiver down her spine. The room was so cold…empty. It was always that way when Kaneki wasn’t around. The thought of him being gone…the room always being that way…

Touka shook her head and crawled over towards the bed to help steady her as she got up. She mustered what strength she had, and it was very little, to open the door. Kaneki had been sitting in the hallway in front of the bedroom door. When he saw the door open he quickly stood up and quickly went in to hug Touka, but recoiled away from him.

“Don’t.” She said sternly. She wanted to hold him, but she knew she’d fall to pieces if he held her right now. Kaneki shied away as if he had done something wrong, reminding her of how he used to be when they first met and it only made her feel worse.

“So, you’re…dying.” Touka had a hard time getting her words out, but still managed to be matter of fact. She was standing up straight and trying got keep herself together.

Kaneki couldn’t even look at her as he began to explain, again, what was happening to him. This time she could hear everything, but it was so much process that none of it made sense to her. She didn’t want to accept this. The thought of losing him was ripping her apart.

Please wake up…

After Kaneki was done talking Touka stood there for a long moment just staring at him as if he had just spoken in another language. Nothing he said mattered because it wasn’t changing anything. As the minutes went by, he was still dying…rapidly…

“Just tell me something, Kaneki, tell me why? Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?!” She raised her voice in such a way it made Kaneki flinch. It was reminiscent to that time she practically screamed at him on the bridge when she told him to never come back to Anteiku. It seemed so long ago.

Memories…

“I—I didn’t…I wanted…” Kaneki struggled as he reached up to wipe his eyes from the tears that were already starting to fall. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“It’s not enough, Kaneki.” Touka could feel tear well up in her eyes again, balling up her fists as she tried to fight back the sadness and anger. “We’re not supposed to keep anything from each other. You’re not supposed to run off and think you’re the only one who can fix this.” They were supposed to be a team.

“You can’t fix this.” He sighed.

“I can help you find a way to fix this. We have to fix this, Kaneki.” She took his face in her hands and made him look at her, letting him see the determination in her eyes. Kaneki placed his hands over hers, drowning in her eyes and touch. But then he pulled her hands away from him, as much as his body screamed at him for having done that.

“There is a way, but…” A pained expression covered his face. He wasn’t sure how to tell Touka what would help him, knowing her past. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“What is it?” Touka waited for his answer, prepared for whatever it was.

“Nishio. He explained to me that I needed to consume RC cells. By consuming them I would be able to prevent the aging from getting any worse.”

“Cannibalism?” Touka’s sight had drifted away from Kaneki as that word sunk deep, no doubt igniting memories she didn’t want to relive.

“Yes.” Kaneki kept his eyes on Touka, waiting to see her reaction. This wasn’t the solution she wanted to hear. “I didn’t tell you…I didn’t want to go through with it because I know…your father, that’s what caused him to lose control.”

There was a long silence between Kaneki and Touka. He continued to keep his sight on her, while she was so lost in thought. But he did see the sadness come over her, making his heart ache with every beat. She then took a deep breath and held back the tears collecting in her eyes.

“My father…carried a lot of pain and guilt. Ayato and I were just kids, what could we have done to help him? I wish he could have seen past that guilt and realized that he still had his family. Nothing he did would ever bring back my mother. But he chose to do what he did because he was consumed by that rage. He believed that he also deserved to be punished.” Her eyes finally went back to Kaneki with tears still in them. She walked up to him, placing a hand over his cheek. “We have been through so much, Kaneki. I have seen the worst of you and I’ve seen the best of you. You are not like my father.”

“Touka…”

“Do it.” Touka had nothing but determination twinkling in her eyes. She was determined to help him, determined to keep her family together. “If that’s what it takes to keep you alive…to keep you alive so you can be a father to your son…to keep you alive for me…do it. Do whatever it takes, Kaneki, because we’re going to be here for you. You’re not alone in this.” She took his hands and placed them over her belly. He let out a soft gasp as he looked down at his hands.

Kaneki fell to his knees, pressing his forehead against Touka’s belly and holding onto her. He wanted to cradle his child. He wanted to be there for every moment. He was going to make that happen.

“Okay, I will. I will do whatever it takes, Touka.” He said, looking up at her as she nodded at him, stroking his hair. She then pulled him back up to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Ken Kaneki.” She whispered.

Kaneki smiled. “I love you too, Touka Kaneki.” And leaned down to kiss her.

—————


End file.
